


Christmas Cheer

by Captain_Twinkie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Other Holidays, Christmas Fluff, M/M, This Became Longer Than It Should Have, Tony Hates Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Twinkie/pseuds/Captain_Twinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark absolutely dislikes Christmas. No, dislike is such a low word. Tony Stark has such <i>animosity</i> towards Christmas and all that entails. Tony has tried, don't get him wrong but this time was the last time. </p><p>Until Steve Rogers walks into his life and shoves Tony right back into the holiday spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't not do this. Honestly this year I am not in the holiday spirit and this holiday used to be my favorite. So why not twist Tony and Steve into it? 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone.

Tony didn't just grow a hatred for Christmastime. It didn't just sneak up and attack him one day. No, it all began when he was a child and his father stopped celebrating like a family. His mother, Maria continued to decorate with red tablecloths, white candles and that silly garland that twined around the railings. But there was no tree or lights or family gatherings. Nothing. Sometimes Howard dragged them to a Holiday Party but those were useless to Tony because his parents drank themselves silly and forgot about him.

On Christmas Day he didn't rush downstairs to wake his parents and stare with wonder at the gifts wrapped in pretty paper and bows. Because there wasn't anything waiting for him on that morning. He remembers the very first time this all stopped, he was 8 and just the day before they put up their fake tree and his mother placed the glass ornaments on the twisty branches before ushering him to bed. Tony was excited and barely slept a wink that night, he was a genius at his early age but a kid can still dream of Santa placing those amazing boxes for him. He was an only child, surely he'd get twice as many gifts!

His brown eyes full of childish wonder snapped open at 8am and he rushed down the grand staircase, holding back his laughter but unable to wipe that wide grin off his face. The living room was on the right and the kitchen on the left but he barely spared his father a glance as he made a sharp turn towards the tree and found it empty. The lights were half gone, ornaments packed into their boxes and underneath was nothing. Tony's wild gaze took in the entire room but he couldn't spot any sparkling gifts. Nothing at all. His heart, which was beating with excitement, fell to the bottom of his stomach and shriveled in the acid, it felt like. He heard the soft footsteps of his father and spun around, shoving down the shock and tears. Howard looked bored, eyes scanning the tree with distaste as he sipped his bitter coffee.

"Where are the gifts?" Tony asked, looking away and back at the tree. It looked ugly half finished and the sickening feeling that this was going to be a problem was consuming his heart. 

"There aren't any." Howard shrugged, "Tony, I'm a billionaire. If you want something bad enough, I can just go to the store and buy it. Why do you need fancy paper and lights?"

Tony tried to calm his stomach as it rolled with his father's word, face draining of color. A total letdown for a child. 

"Besides, you're old enough now to not need all of this. It's a waste of time and space. We can instead continue working on our prototypes and pretend it's another day." Howard's hand fell heavy on top of Tony's head. "I didn't think you'd mind. Never cared about holidays before." 

The reason why Tony didn't care about other holidays is because his parents were never home to be with him. Thanksgiving was spent with Jarvis and his family, his parents always went away to an exotic island. Same with Valentine's Day and Easter. Hell, don't let Tony get started on New Years, his birthday and even Fourth of July. He knew his parents loved him but sometimes he wished they were a normal family. He hated to be the little rich kid that had to get over not having silly holidays. 

His parents never bothered with mentioning the lack of Christmas cheer or gifts for the rest of the day, too busy talking about where they were going for New Years. Tony, heartbroken, stayed in his bedroom glaring at the calendar and scribbled out every single holiday for the next year while spitting words and hateful phrases at the colorful paper displaying a massive tree and mountains of gifts; little kids cheering and their parents smiling. 

"Maybe I should just cancel that holiday when I become famous." Tony grumbled, sitting on his bed and swinging his legs with gusto, hands gripping the red and green bed spread. He obviously cared too much for Christmas and now it was blowing up in his face. 

A knock sounded on his door and he sighed, muttering a 'come in' while staring down at his carpet. He expected his parents to come in and explain where they were going for New Years while he tried to not puke with anxiety and sadness at their feet. Instead black polished shoes came into his line of vision and he glanced up into the smiling face of his butler and best friend, Jarvis. 

"Hey buddy, I don't really want-"

Jarvis pulled something from behind him and held it out without a word. Tony looked at his outstretched hand to see a box covered in shiny blue and gold wrapping paper, it even had a bow on top. 

"Is that-" Tony was once again interrupted when Jarvis scooted closer to him and motioned towards the gift again, smile growing. Tony accepted it and began to unwrap it and tossed the lid off, excitement returning almost immediately. The box was sort of heavy and he pushed the tissue away to reveal clothing. But it was different and wintery. Where they lived it didn't get very cold. He looked back up at Jarvis with a hesitant smile, "Uh..thanks, J. But I don't think I'll need this."

"I overheard your parents talking about their trip and came up with an excellent idea, sir." Jarvis explained, reaching over to take out each article of clothing. "This year we will go on our own vacation to the mountains and try our hand at skiing."

Tony blinked rapidly as Jarvis spoke and held up the toboggan, heavy gloves, scarf and skiing suit. Jarvis was still speaking, talking about their cabin he managed to rent just for the two of them when the young boy yanked the box off his lap and dove for his best friend, arms wrapping around the man's waist and squeezed. A whoosh of air left the butler's mouth and he hugged Tony back, chuckling. 

"God, J." Tony stepped back to look directly into the older man's eyes, overcome with so much emotion. "I-I can't believe you. Thank you." He shifted awkwardly now, "But I didn't get you anything."

Jarvis laughed good-naturally and ran a hand through Tony's hair with an affectionate smile. 

"Your gift to me is that you will go skiing and have fun."

Tony's smile was blinding, his heart lifting as he ran around his room and talked animatedly to Jarvis about clothes and food and which robots he could bring with them. Maybe his parents were never going to celebrate Christmas like they should but it didn't matter while Jarvis was there. Every year after that, the two secretly exchanged gifts and Tony was surprised that his butler kept a small fake tree in his room-for when he needed some cheer as well. 

~*~*~*~*~

Years and years later and Tony still didn't see the need for Christmas, especially when Jarvis was gone and he was back to square one. Sure, he had an AI named JARVIS but that wasn't even the same. So Tony continued to live, ignore every holiday and worked each day like they were all the same. 

That changed when he meet and dated Pepper Potts. Pepper was, of course, the one that literally controlled everything around them and in Tony's life. But when it came down to it, for the first two years, Tony ignored Christmas even when Pepper demanded he'd get used to it because now that she was here, he wasn't going to act like it didn't count. So here he was, helping her place the snowflake lights around the living room, Christmas music playing in the background and the smell of evergreen pine filling his nostrils until he wanted to gag. It was their third year together and while Pepper danced around the room, covered in glitter from her ornaments and lights dangling from her fingers, Tony glanced quickly under the tree where there were already tons of gifts underneath but particularly at the tiny box that concealed an engagement ring. Tony Stark wasn't the marrying type but one look at Pepper and he was already imagining a wedding, children and everyday activities with her by his side. So yes, Pepper changed him for the good and he was ready. He might've forced himself to buy the ring and run with it before he changed his mind and went crying in the corner but he was proud to say he was okay now. Unless she said no or thought it was a joke. Oh God, what if _that_ happened? The look on her face would be half furious, amusement and pity...He wouldn't be able to-

"Tony?" Pepper was in front of him with a worried look, red hair pulled away from her face. 

The weird thing was, they weren't actually together again. About two months ago they got into a serious fight and she had moved out. But Tony was determined to see things through and wasn't that just unlike him? So yes, it was weird but it only took two days for her to forgive him and they were okay. Except, Tony wasn't sure if this was a new thing. Sure, they were intimate but that was usually when they've been drinking...a lot and she was totally stressed out. Tony figured 'Green light' on their relationship and the unthinkable happened with the ring. The ring would solve everything, Tony believed. Marrying his best friend would be his ticket to paradise and all the chips would fall into place. Right? Pepper still didn't move back in but she continued to share his life with him, well, she also still worked as his CEO so that came with the package. 

"Are you going to listen to me or keep zoning out?" Pepper's eyes were lit with amusement and Tony smiled, zoning back at her and her beautiful smile. His heart thumped with affection and he rested his hand on her shoulder, leaning in for a kiss but she only pulled away at the last second to string along the lights. Tony blinked but didn't question it. Something, some little voice, was saying something wasn't right. Of course, Tony disagreed and followed her without another word, lost in his own thoughts. 

 

Two weeks later and one week before Christmas came with a resounding heartbreaking boom and utter overwhelming events back to back. First off, Tony had enough of waiting and snatched up the box while he showered and dressed for a SHIELD meeting. He pictured the entire scenario in his head while he made sure he looked presentable; Go see Pepper, ask her the big question then go to SHIELD and rub it in their faces, laugh and leave for Cancun with Pepper in tow. 

Except Pepper didn't give him any time to ask anything, let alone open his mouth before she was ushering him into a black SUV with her in tow and speed talking to the driver to get them to SHIELD ASAP. There was a lot of commotion and Tony could barely make out a damn thing anyone was saying, even once they were in the meeting room with Fury, Natasha, Barton and Bruce. Apparently some company Tony owned found something extraordinary and for some reason Fury needed all of their asses there. Pepper nearly shoved Tony into a chair before she was rushing off down a hallway, two SHIELD agents following. 

"We'll check his vitals and then we can all be introduced." Fury spoke, looking at each of them before going the same way Pepper did. Finally, the room was silent and Tony self-consciously touched his pocket where the box sat before turning to the other three. 

"Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on?" He looked mainly at Bruce because the man was always here and had been busily working on something for the past three weeks. He was the 'doctor' and even Tony couldn't find out what his friend was up to.

Bruce looked shy and overwhelmed as much as Tony did with dark circles under his eyes and tugging at his skewed tie.

"Apparently weeks ago they found a man in the ice." Clint spoke up, trying not to look bored. "Makes no sense."

Bruce seemingly glared at the archer before looking back at Tony, "They did. Captain America, precisely. I didn't believe it until I was rushed to the headquarters and came face to face with the man himself. His super serum reversed his immune system and allowed him to fall into a state of...sleep while preserving everything, including his organs."

Tony took a deep breath, "You're telling me, Captain fucking America is alive somewhere in SHIELD and he's perfectly intact."

Holy shit, his father's obsession was alive. Howard was so into Captain America that even Tony himself seemed to fancy the hero. But they were childhood crushes and there's no way the same guy from the 40s was completely okay. His brain was probably brittle and rotting by now. Tony shuddered at the thought and touched the box in his pocket to calm himself. 

Bruce let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, I am. He's been awake for a week now and is very observant and aware. Fury thinks he should be included on the team now. Since...you know, he's a leader and all that."

"Because he's Captain fucking America." Tony deadpanned. 

"Is the F word really necessary?" A voice replied from behind the genius. For a moment, Tony watched his teammates raise their eyes and widen them in response, only Bruce didn't seem phased but he smiled softly. Tony knew exactly who it was behind him and turned slowly in his chair and plastered a shit-eating grin on when finally faced with the man. Honestly, Tony had no clue what he was expecting, maybe an old man or someone not looking warm or...whatever, but Tony's eyes nearly fell out of his skull when he took in the six foot three inches of pure golden boy. The guy looked like he had just stepped out of a time machine, not spent 70 years trapped under ice. He had blonde hair styled just perfectly, that stern face with not even a blemish and steely blue eyes staring down at Tony. The man was already dressed in his Captain American suit, gloved encased hands tucked into the belt and Jesus, what the hell was Tony thinking? For once his brain was dead silent. Tony didn't consider himself leaning towards men but really, Captain American would really work as a poster boy for switching sides. Just as his brain kicked on and began to imagine every possible dirty scene with the man, Tony touched the box and found himself slightly embarrassed but calm. 

"Of course it is." Sensing no one else standing up, Tony jumped to his feet and held out a hand (though his mind screamed at him for this weird behavior, he was usually shoving outstretched hands away), "Tony Stark." He smirked. 

The gloved hand was a tight grip and Tony marveled at the feel for a second as the Captain removed his stern face and smiled, though a bit shy and Tony's eyebrows raised. Captain America being all shy. Damn, how adorable.

"Steve Rogers. I'm only Captain America on the field." The blue eyes softened and brightened with young age. 

Ah, makes perfect sense now. Here, Steve was still barely 26 and though he's seen wars and fought in them, he was young and made sure he split himself off from the famous Captain. That amazed Tony to the max. After an awkward moment of staring into baby blues, Tony realized they were still gripping each other's hands. 

"Is this some sort of Alpha pissing contest?" Natasha commented, still seated. Steve let go with a slight blush and cleared his throat. He took a step away and recovered his stern face but it wasn't the same affect when his eyes kept darting back to Tony with the red flush on his cheeks. 

"Sit down, Cap. I suspect Fury will come in and demand nonsense so better get comfortable now." Tony responded as he resumed his seat. Steve nodded and relaxed once he sat down, staring at everyone. 

"How are you feeling?" Natasha was the first to speak, leaning over the table with a tiny smile. 

Steve either met her before or didn't see her frosty interior and answered without hesitation. 

"Better today, thank you ma'am." He sent her a smile. "Still trying to process the world."

Tony was a bit baffled at that. 

"You've been awake for a week. What in the world have you been doing? Getting poked and prodded?"

The interesting thing about Steve that Tony concluded throughout the discussion was that whoever talked directly to him, he stared at them and didn't break contact. It was both respectful and intimidating. 

"For the most part, yes. It wasn't stated how much the serum would protect after being in the ice for so long." Steve explained, "I'm perfectly healthy and I allowed everyone here to explain basic stuff before I rushed out those doors."

Tony hummed, grinning widely at the super solider. 

"Well, where do you live? Because I-"

"Tony." Bruce interrupted, holding back his laugh. "Stop trying to enlist everyone to live in your tower."

Steve raised an eyebrow, Captain America coming back to guard his expressions. 

"Your tower?" He asked. 

Tony stuck out his tongue at Bruce before looking back at the gorgeous man, "Yep. Stark Tower. In the center of New York." He replied proudly. 

Steve chuckled, "That big ugly building, how can anyone miss that-Oops." Tony let out a laugh at that. 

"Wow, been awake for a week and is still a smartass kid."

"I'm not a kid." Steve seemed a little upset at that. 

"Oh wait. 90, forgot. You're an old man now." Tony teased. 

"Boys." Natasha rolled her eyes, "Stop the flirting. Aren't you supposed to be asking Pepper to marry you?" She turned her sharp eyes towards Tony who remembered Pepper and grinned like a little kid. 

"Duh! Whenever we leave his boring place and have some quiet."

Around that time, Fury and Pepper came back into the room and she sat next to Tony with a slight smile before turning her attention to Fury. He didn't allow anyone to ask questions, just introduced Steve and reminded them he was their new leader and that they should get to know him. Judging by Fury's glare, Tony wasn't allowed to tote the solider around like arm candy. Well, he had Pepper for that...so. Another meeting was scheduled for sometime either before or after Christmas and then they were dismissed. 

"Hey, Pep. Got a second before going back to being my amazing CEO?" Tony asked as they walked down the hallway of SHIELD. His team had left but he could sense someone following them but didn't have time to confront whoever the hell it was before Pepper was looking over at him.

"What is it, Tony? I have a really important dinner date that I'd liked to make before dinner turns into early breakfast." She held that little spark in her eyes of pure happiness and maybe it's because Tony is a complete idiot with relationships or just not made to understand until it's shoved into his face but for once he sees that spark and remembers when it was directed at him. The spark of love and pride when he'd be silly and ask her out or say something that turned her sour mood into something happy and loving. Except this spark isn't directed at him, it's for someone that isn't him. It's for another man. His hand was already moving without his brain's permission to grasp the box but he froze. 

"Uhh...what?" He asked dumbly. 

Pepper let out a huff of amusement and slapped him on the arm, warmly but friendly. Sign number two. Oh shit. "I'm going out with Happy again." She paused, "We've been dating for a long while."

The person that had been following them gasped but Tony was too busy feeling every atom in his body falling and exploding into tiny pieces, his heart being consumed by lead. His fingers tightened around the box but Pepper didn't notice because her phone rings and she's gone. 

"...Tony, hey." There's a male voice speaking close to his ear and Tony really wants to jerk away but there are strong arms around his waist. It takes him a long minute before realizing he's leaned heavily against the wall and Steve is at his side. "It's okay...I-I'm sorry."

The box is like a burning omen as he shoved away from both the wall and Steve, shaking his head and muttering something. Steve's face is twisted in sorrow, like he's been in Tony's position and that just starts Tony in the direction for home. The box somehow gets placed into Steve's hand roughly and the shorter man rushes to the waiting car outside.

~*~*~*~*~

It isn't until Tony is shit faced drunk when he gets visitors. Well, just one visitor which just so happened to be Steve. Steve who for some reason can't take 'no' for an answer and overrides JARVIS' system and arrives in the living room 5 minutes after Tony's resounding 'Please, go fuck off, Steve' over the intercom. Christmas is tomorrow and since meeting Steve a week after he's been awake, the guy won't leave him alone. Somehow Fury allowed Steve to own a mobile phone with all of the Avengers' numbers and he apparently contacted Tony first via text. It was terrible and Tony couldn't remember what the hell Steve texted him but after an entire day of texting the correct way, he seemed to be able to handle it. Tony had to admit the kid wormed his way under Tony's skin and occupied his befuddled brain but the heartache was still _there_. Steve was quick to catch onto modern society even though he'd randomly text Tony for help. Tony had to thank him but right now, when his buzz was getting stronger but now halted with an angry Avenger standing three feet away dressed in that ridiculously tight uniform, was not the time to thank him.

"I should call Pepper or Fury." Steve said, head shaking in disappointment. Tony grinned and waved his hand that clutched the bottle of Jack. 

"Hiya, Steve! Beautiful tonight." He slurred, glazed eyes dancing wildly over the tight uniform, Steve's blazing eyes and pouty lips. 

"It's snowing." Steve sighed, not catching on and snatched the bottle from his fingers. "How many have you drank?"

Tony counted in his head but it was swimming so he tried counting on his fingers and dumbly held up three fingers, "I had five!" Then he giggled and hiccupped. Steve stared down at him with even more disappointment and Tony glared up at him, "You're...ruining my...buzz."

"Good. JARVIS alerted me you were highly intoxicated." Without warning, a warm strong arm wrapped around Tony's middle and tugged him into a standing position. The new sense of vertigo caused the shorter man to blanch and tip sideways before a large hand settled on his hip and turned him so Tony was in front of Steve. Steering the drunk was much easier this way and Tony briefly wondered when Steve had taken care of a drunk person before.

"JARVIS is a tattletale." Tony grumbled, hands out to his sides as he blindly groped the wall. An evil idea came and one of his hands 'blindly' groped Steve from behind and he laughed at the shocked yelp from Steve's mouth. The shot of arousal nearly had him tripping over carpet when Steve responded by manhandling and roughly shoving Tony onto his bed when they arrived in his room. 

Whoa didn't realize he liked being manhandled. That was new.

Steve's face turned dark red but the smirk was apparent even in the dim lighting. Tony flailed for a second until he was comfortable on his back, staring up at Steve. 

"I said that out loud." Tony stated.

"Yeah, you did." Steve moved down to the foot of the bed to untie Tony's shoes. 

"Hmm." Tony moved his eyes away from the sight of Steve now kneeling on the bed by his thighs and tried to think of something way normal and boring like that new cereal he absolutely loathed but bought 10 boxes of. "Shouldn't you be running for the hills and...wanting bleach?" It wasn't the first time Tony had hit on Steve but it was the first time while they were alone.

Steve glanced up, eyes glittering in the dim light as he scanned Tony's face and stood up to make sure his friend wouldn't hurt himself later if he rolled off the bed.

"I've adapted to the 21st century quite well, thanks."

Tony huffed, eyes growing heavy but he wanted to keep talking to Steve. 

"Go to sleep, Tony." Steve added softly. "It's Christmas."

Tony's face grew dark with hatred but he was already drifting off and Steve had already shut his bedroom door. 

The following morning, Tony assumed Steve had left after he passed out but when he walked into the kitchen for some much needed aspirin and coffee, he stumbled into the wall when his eyes fell on Steve, who was cooking and singing under his breath. Tony blinked then rubbed at his eyes but other than blurring his eyesight, Steve was still there. Tony turned his head and spotted the tree lit, Christmas shows on mute and Christmas music playing. He turned back and could smell pancakes, coffee and bacon. He didn't make a sound as he siding up beside Steve and grabbed a steaming cup of coffee and then reached up for the bottle of aspirin. 

A hand tapped him on the shoulder and he spotted two white pills in the middle of Steve's palm but he himself was still cooking and now humming. Tony felt a smile appear on his tired face as he gulped down the pills and sat at the table, trying to wake up. Steve looked like he stayed over and removed the uniform, now in sweats and a t-shirt. His muscles flexed underneath the thin fabric as he moved around and Tony's eyes were mesmerized and he had a feeling of giddy relief. Steve didn't leave at all. He wanted to say thank you or something to break the silence even though it was comfortable but didn't have the chance when Steve placed a plate in front of him and then sat across from Tony with his own plate. 

"Hope you don't mind. Thought you'd like a Christmas breakfast." Steve was beaming and motioning towards Tony plate. Tony was too busy staring in total awe before obeying and laughed out loud despite his headache. The pancakes were made to look like a tree and the toppings (Steve must've went shopping) looked like ornaments and there was whipped cream as the star. A flash of admiration struck Tony straight in the heart and he knew he had that silly grin on but didn't care. 

"Thanks, Steve. You didn't have to." He began to eat and held back his moan of pleasure at how amazing it tasted, melt in the mouth kind of pancakes. He needed to keep this man around.

Steve blushed, "Well I did. Hopefully it'll butter you up enough so when I say I want to move in that you'll say yes."

Tony choked on his pancake, "Move in?"

"Well, Bruce explained you wanted all of the Avengers to live with you at some point...I mean...You offered and I saw all of the bedrooms." Steve stuttered, fork flicking whipped cream onto the table. 

Tony began to laugh, "Okay chill out, Cap." He watched Steve settle, "Sure you can. If you move in, the others will defiantly follow." He winked and Steve rolled his eyes but smiled gratefully. They continued to eat in silence and then watched some of those old cartoon Christmas shows before Steve excused himself to go to SHIELD and grab his things. While he was gone, Tony texted Natasha, Clint and Bruce with a smirk. 

_Steve's moving in. I expect every single one of you to follow the good leader's actions and be here before New Years. xo_

Didn't take long for the entire team to be swarming inside the tower by the end of the year. Even though they spent that holiday with two on a mission, Bruce in his lab, Tony drinking and Steve in another state, it was getting better. 

~*~*~*~

Another year went by and even though Tony struggled with celebrating every single holiday, he was either forced by Natasha and Clint or given the puppy dog eyes by Steve. It was easier, especially when Steve's birthday fell near the 4th of July and there was no way Tony was going to be a damn sissy when it would kill Steve if he ignored it. The only bad thing was seeing Pepper every other day when she found him either outside in the town or in his lab with papers needing to be signed. No one really knew the entire story except Bruce and Steve but the others sort of understood. During that summer, they required a new teammate; crazy Norse God of Thunder, Thor. Thor, thankfully, had duties in Asgard and declined Tony's feared question of living with them. The Demi-God thanked them and was off again. Just because Thor didn't live there, didn't meant the guy didn't crash on Tony's spare bed when he could. It didn't really bother Tony after seeing Thor half naked three months afterward. 

Now it was nearing October and Tony seemed to not get much better with dealing with Pepper. 

"Tony, stop changing the code for the lab." Pepper complained as he listened to the sharp tap of her heels coming closer. His head only came up when he heard a second set of softer steps and noticed Steve entering the lab with a bag of Chinese take out and a bottle of sake. A smile automatically found its place on his lips but his eyes were focused on an irate Pepper again. 

"Stop interrupting me while I work, woman." Tony bit out, turning back to his work. His hands were stained black with oil and he smeared some on his paper. He grimaced but didn't move, even with the overwhelming feeling swirling inside his chest. Steve settled the food on the clean table at the couch and remained silent. 

"I wouldn't have to if you let JARVIS answer your phone calls." She growled out, clutching the stack of papers to her chest. 

Tony sighed with frustration and whipped his head back up to her, glared and watched her falter, "What can I do for you, Miss Potts?" He smiled but it was fake and everyone knew it. He heard Steve let out a soft sigh behind him. 

"Just...sign these. I've read them since you fail to actually pay attention." She set the stack on his table and he instantly began to sign, the quicker he did this, the faster she'd be gone. As he was finishing the last two, he noticed Pepper and Steve were speaking to each other. 

"You actually get Tony to eat at normal times?" Pepper laughed, like she didn't believe him. 

Steve was standing and the way he was posed was intimidating, "It's fairly easy. I wave food around the air he breathes and he follows me like a loyal dog." Usually that sort of comment made Tony bristle and bitch about not being a solider but it caused him to smirk and see Pepper close her mouth in confusion. It wasn't that no one liked Pepper, it just seemed after not understanding Tony's obvious heartbreak, she flaunted Happy around and Steve for some reason too offense to that. Tony found that weird protection from Steve oddly arousing too. Dammit, this was too much. Tony signed the last paper and walked over to them, handing Pepper the papers back with a slight smile. 

"I guess the Avengers is a good thing for him." She smiled happily at them and Steve's smile broadened but Tony realized what was going on. 

"It's just me, really." Steve answered before Tony could comment. "Anyway, I don't want the food to get cold. It was nice speaking to you again, Miss Potts. I hope your travels are pleasant." Now that was shy, sweet Steve Rogers. It seemed like the right thing to say because Pepper sent Tony a knowing look and left. When she was gone, they settled down on the couch and dished out their own food and drink of sake. 

"Wait, she's going traveling?" Tony asked around a bite of rice. 

"Yeah, she alerted us about a week ago." Steve shrugged, trying to scoop more chicken onto his plate before meeting Tony's eyes. "You didn't read that email, yeah?" He chuckled, "Typical Tony Stark."

"Hey!" Tony pointed his chop sticks at the blonde, "I'll have you know I scan emails. If anyone needs me bad enough, they text me."

"Yet you deleted her number and then changed yours so she couldn't find it."

"Touché." Tony smirked, "I don't really care anyway."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "It's your money that's paying for her and Happy's vacation."

"Well, shit." Tony sighed, "I guess she deserves it. I've been pretty nasty towards her."

The silence that followed was like a ringing in Tony's ears so he easily drank more and shoveled more food in his mouth even as Steve's eyes hardened on him and he glared. 

"Must I remind you of everything?"

"No. Please don't, mom." Tony muttered. 

"Tony," Steve frowned, "She didn't even care that you were hurt. She continued to be brash and speak of Happy like you were totally okay."

"I was." Tony replied quickly, "I was fine with her and...him. Really. Totally fine. A-Ok. So...are we done? I need to find a liquor store and drink it." Tony wiped his hands on the napkin and jumped to his feet. The hot meal was nice but he was dying for scotch or something that would work its magic quickly. He eyed the bottle of sake and gulped that down instead. 

"Really!" Steve snatched the bottle away, "You're such a coward."

Tony licked his lips and watched Steve follow the movement, "Yep. Gimme." He made grabby hands at the bottle and Steve rubbed his forehead with his free hand before handing over the bottle and sat back down. 

"Sit at least. No more working while drinking, got it?"

"Aye aye, Cap." Tony saluted and Steve went back to eating without another glance. 

 

It was nearly an hour later and Tony was pretty much wasted, especially after finding two bottles of scotch and decided it was a great night to drink all of it. Seriously, Steve was there and didn't seem to be leaving. Steve would take care of him, though it might be disgusting if he puked all over Steve's very shiny shoes. 

Steve, who was sitting on a chair next to him, made a weird noise and moved his feet so they were propped up on the other chair. Tony stared at the floor for a second then up at Steve's unhappy expression and grimaced, wiping at his mouth and turned away to face the hologram. 

"I always say drunken shit out loud in front of you." Of course, his words weren't that put together and he loved to watch Steve try to understand what in the bloody hell he was blabbering on about. Being with Tony for a year was wearing on him and he nodded, laughing softly and putting his arms and head down on the table, blue eyes crystal in the light of the hologram. 

"You're drunk, Tony. Happens." Steve yawned and Tony was a bit disappointed when his eyes closed. "Stop staring." He muttered and then drifted off to sleep. Tony glared and stuck out his tongue but it didn't matter if Steve didn't see and couldn't be that mother hen type and shake his head. Now that he wasn't constantly asked questions or stared at with those very observant eyes, Tony lost himself in his thoughts. Being drunk had its advantages, his mind wasn't going 200 mph and was actually focused, though blurry. Steve was right, Pepper was constantly flaunting Happy around and for some odd reason abandoned all sense of knowing and caring about him. He knew she could see the hurt and anxiety in his eyes or the stiffness of his posture but no, if she noticed she'd say something right? A year and Tony Stark, the famous man for quickly moving on was feeling broken. For a split second he remembered picking out the ring and wrapping it, cutting himself on the stupid paper but he was just a lovesick man, trying to enjoy Christmas. If she had said yes on Christmas Day he'd be more than happy to celebrate it every year. But no, it seemed that stupid holiday was out to get him. And here he was, still drunk, still grieving over a happily taken woman and...

Running a hand through Steve's soft hair. 

Shit. Yep, let's move your hand away. 

Instead his grip tightened and Steve, fast asleep still, made a soft noise of approval and leaned into the fingers. Tony found himself moving closer and letting his other hand rest on Steve's back, fingers tightening in the fabric and really this shouldn't be turning him on but dammit, he was. Traitorous body. Tony froze as the muscles underneath his hand twitched and all of a sudden all Tony wanted to do was lean against him and fall asleep too. 

Except now Steve was totally awake and clear confused blue eyes were staring up at him. Tony snatched his hands away and floundered for an excuse while rubbing his tingling hands on his shirt or pant legs, okay not there, shirt is fine. 

The word finding was a failed mission and Steve's staring became intense until eventually Tony just stopped opening and closing his mouth like an idiot and sighed, trying to compute whatever he just did towards Steve via either expression or maybe telepathically. How awesome would it be if they could do that? Of course Steve didn't seem to get the message and stood up, blue eyes suddenly dark; too dark and Tony wanted to run. He wondered if Steve could see the utter fear on his face. 

"Don't." Steve's voice croaked out and Tony figured _telepathic connection, finally!_ before Steve was crowded into his space and those very muscular arms were trapping him against the glass wall and _oh holy shit_. Steve was taller, yes, everyone was taller than Tony and now being prey to Steve's some how reserved predator mode made the brunette slip onto his tip toes and damn if that crap didn't do anything but cause him to wrap his hands around Steve's shoulders and flush hot when the oncoming body pressed against him without warning. Yep, sober train here we come.

"O-Okay, usually I'm all for- ow- But.. I can't-I need to...I'm totally sober now and whoa, that's a weird look-" Tony blabbered, not sure where to put his hands so he left them where they were and winced when Steve's hands dug into his hips and before Tony could contemplate the utter _want_ in his friend's eyes, lips were smashed against his and he let out an unmanly squeak. It wasn't really considered a kiss since Steve pulled away like he was electrocuted, shock clear on his face but Tony could still see lust and want in his eyes. Tony groaned and wiggled, not sure if he wanted Steve to step back or come closer. 

"Oh, Tony." Steve slapped a hand over his mouth, shock won over. "I wasn't even thinking." He stepped back and Tony automatically dropped back onto his feet like a normal person but shook his head, trying to just get over how hot it was. Oh God, who would've thought Steve would be all sexy with want in his eyes and shoving Tony against a wall? What did that make Tony? 

"I think I started it." Tony finally spoke, clearing his throat. "I was all...touchy." He smoothed his hands on Steve's arms and the blonde flinched. "And I liked that. Very much. Let's do it again." 

Steve looked scared now and ran out the door. 

Just like that. 

Tony looked put out and slammed his hand against a nearby table, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous this entire evening was. Rule one: Do not think of missing Pepper while Steve is right there. Or you will touch him. And then want him to slam you against a wall. 

"Sleep. I want sleep." He muttered, clutching his head and stumbled upstairs to his room. 

~*~*~*~

Halloween came and went, Natasha and Steve put together a crazy awesome Halloween costume party at the tower and Tony was very surprised when he spotted Pepper and Happy hanging off of each other and well, it didn't hurt. Tony even went over and chatted with them, all smiles and polite behavior. He even kept his alcoholic consummation to a bare minimal. He just didn't dress up, he couldn't even think of a suitable kick ass costume in time. Oh well, he was just glad to see everyone having a good time. He was the supervisor tonight and walked around the entire floor to keep an eye on his team and check out all the cool costumes. Except he couldn't spot Steve and that was a big damper on his night. 

He spotted Thor with an arm strapped around a dark haired man and squinted, wanting to see how they were and see who the companion was, when he rounded the corner he couldn't even conjure up a suitable reaction except:

"Fuck Thor, Loki?!"

"Oh! Man of Iron! I've brought my dear brother along." Thor shook Loki's shoulder and the poor God looked miserable. They were dressed as themselves (oh shocker) and Tony laughed. Loki narrowed his eyes and shrugged off Thor's arm before stalking closer to Tony. Loki was a creepy bastard about 99% of the time but he was just a seriously misunderstood guy walking alongside his golden brother and hidden in the shadows. Tony actually thought Loki was pretty cool with all the magic. He just didn't think Natasha wanted Loki here. Oh well. They had no beef with him anyway. 

"I've noticed the lack of your companion." Loki commented, smirking as he casted a quick look around the large room. The floor was completely a massive room with maybe only one wall separating them. It was a party floor, no need to have fifteen separate rooms. 

"Don't have one?" Tony questioned, unsure. "I can find you one, looks like shit standing with Thor while he yells about battles that haven't happened." Loki rolled his eyes in agreement and followed Tony further into the sea of people. The music was loud enough to dance but low enough so you didn't have to scream to be heard. It was also dark with orange lights, made most people look extremely creepy and well, Loki was in that category. 

Thankfully he left the helmet off. "I was mentioning the Captain." Loki added, leaning closely to Tony's ear and Tony shuddered as he continued to move through the crowd. 

"I haven't even seen the guy, not his babysitter." Tony muttered, grabbing a drink and Loki stopped next to him, scanning the room again. 

"I see him all right." Loki smiled. "He looks ready to throw himself from that window." He pointed to the far wall where Tony had recently installed floor to ceiling windows. Tony growled but jumped a couple times to see over everyone and punched Loki when the God laughed in delight at his little show. Loki was right, Steve was between two women dressed in old fashioned 40s getup and were getting very touchy with the Captain. Steve was dressed as a roman warrior and that was hot with all the armor. Tony looked at Loki and then back at Steve and grinned. Okay, not a weird armor fetish, just a Steve fetish. Loki raised an eyebrow and sighed, tapping his foot and Tony glared up at him. "Do not give me that look, Stark. Go over and save him. Be his hero."

"Shut it, Reindeer Games."

Loki pouted, "I took the blasted helmet off."

Tony patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay, buddy. Why don't you find a lovely companion?"

Loki's face went from pouty to disgusted, "Clearly I am to be destined for a lonely life."

"Wow. So melodramatic, Princess." That earned another death glare, "Anyone you...fancy?"

Loki's face brightened then dimmed with suspicion. 

"How did you know?"

Tony blinked, "Uh, I don't know. I'm asking you." He defended.

"Oh." Loki frowned and turned his head to spot Thor and his little friends being boisterous. "It is not a female I seek."

That wasn't surprising. 

"Thor, huh?"

The terrible sickened expression on Loki's face was enough for Tony to shove a glass of liquor into the God's hands and lean closer to him.

"Hey, hey. Relax, I'm not judging. You're the only one I trust with...just, don't worry. I don't care. You go after that." He waved a hand at Thor with a wink and watched with slight relief when Loki relaxed and nodded, downing the drink for courage. He clasped Tony's hand and gave a tiny squeeze, chin jutted out towards where Steve was with a pointed look. "Fine, you get Thor. I get Steve. Got it. Have fun." He sent Loki one last knowing grin before locking onto Steve and taking long strides towards him. 

The jealousy that sparked inside of Tony as he was within distance from Steve and his very pretty lady friends didn't stop him from getting closer. Loki was correct that Steve was eyeing the window and trying to still continue with politeness. Oh Steve. Steve's eyes caught Tony and the sudden happiness made him bolder until he finally sided alongside the three of them with a cheap grin. 

"Hello, ladies." He greeted. Steve looked at him like he thought they really had a telepathic connection. "How's your evening going?"

"Oh, Stark." One of them giggled, touching Steve's arm. "You didn't mention this hunk."

"Yeah," The other piped up, hugging Steve close, "Been hiding him all for yourself?"

Tony's smile felt strained and Steve reached out with one hand just as Tony did and it looked real, well it was real and they clasped hands and he pulled the tall blonde to his side. 

"Exactly and sorry, ladies. He's mine and you'll have to look elsewhere." 

They didn't look too happy but after a good look of the two men, they licked their lips and Tony knew exactly where that was going. He turned Steve and steered him far away, maybe even into another room but the crowd was heavy so towards a vacant wall was as good as it got right now. Steve slumped against the wall and let out a sigh. 

"Thanks." He breathed. 

Tony stood beside him and looked towards Loki and Thor who were now alone and leaning in close, Loki was speaking and Thor looked utterly entranced. Yeah, it went both ways. 

"Don't thank me, thank Loki. I'm too damn short to see shit."

Steve huffed a laugh and threw an arm around Tony's shoulders. It was the first physical contact since that night and Tony stepped closer, tearing his eyes away from Loki to glance up at Steve. 

"I think you're perfect size." Steve blurted out. Tony grinned and patted him on the chest. 

"Don't you look splendid." Okay, let's stop hanging around Loki. "I mean, nice armor."

Steve blushed and looked down at his armor and Tony's hand. 

"It's nice. You didn't dress up. That's not very festive."

"I can summon the Iron Man armor if it makes you happy." He held up his hand where the button was nestled in his watch. 

"Nah." Steve laid a warm hand over Tony's and smiled, "Can't see your face then."

Tony smirked, "Are you flirting with me, Rogers?"

Steve glanced away and bit his lip before looking down at Tony underneath his helmet, looking shy and adorable. 

"Maybe. You do it all the time, thought I'd try it."

"Oh, sneaky." Tony pointed and leaned his weight on Steve. "Anyone you like?"

Steve's chest moved like he snorted, probably did. 

"Defiantly not. I can't see anyone's face so I'm afraid I'm going to hit on Natasha or Coulson."

"Seeing as Coulson is dressed as Captain America, I don't think you'd hit on that." Tony teased, nudging him. "But hey, you can see my face." Really, it was a sick joke but he wanted to see a reaction. "And Loki and Thor's." He added quickly. 

"Oh I don't think neither Thor or Loki would be happy if I interrupted their time together." Steve lifted his head and Tony dared a glance toward them and barked out a loud laugh and even clapped. They were all snuggled up and kissing, fiercely. Okay, look away. So he did and saw Steve staring down at his lips. "Besides, I have you."

Time to be bold.

"Are you going to kiss me or should we run off so no one can see?" Tony muttered, already leaning in. Steve's lips parted to speak but of course, with alcohol and Clint, nothing goes according to plan and he dragged them apart with a whine for more booze. Others were behind the archer, begging for more as well. The table was empty. And the liquor was stashed three floors down. 

"I'll go." Steve pushed away from the wall.

"Want help?" Tony asked, sickened that he felt hopeful. 

"Stay and enjoy yourself." Steve smiled and ducked out of the room. Tony turned slowly to Clint with a death grip on his shoulder. 

"I cockblocked you, didn't I?"

"And that means I'm going to shove you into Natasha."

"Please do." Clint leered at the red head with her cat suit on, "She'll latch onto me, she's so hammered."

"Change of plans, I'll throw you to the Gods." Clint caught on and pleaded for mercy until Tony had enough and let go, leaving the party and hiding in his lab until morning. 

In the end, Halloween was ruined. 

Thanksgiving was a family/team thing and wasn't romantic. Steve was too busy helping Loki and Natasha cook to speak with Tony. 

 

And then Christmas snuck up and before he knew it, the entire tower was decorated even better (or was it worst) than what Pepper did. 

"Why won't you come shopping with us?" Steve questioned as he entered the lab. Bruce wiped his glasses clean and glanced down at his watch. 

"Oh, well I need to get cleaned up." Bruce said quietly and rushed out the door. Even Bruce was going, refusing to stay in the safety of Tony's lab. 

"I don't want to." Tony replied. "Go along and have fun." He waved him off. 

"No, JARVIS save and shut everything down." Steve called out. In an instant, all of Tony's work was saved and gone. 

"I thought you would never ask, Captain." JARVIS responded. 

"You traitor!" Tony growled, stomping over to Steve but looked more like a sullen child than an angry adult. "I said I didn't want to go."

"But it's snowing and we're going to get dinner and sight see. It's the first Christmas with all of us."

"I hate Christmas."

Steve sent him a small smile and wrapped his arms around Tony in a tight but brief hug. 

"I can change that. Get clean clothes and hurry." With that, the solider was bounding away. Tony grumbled and moaned but did as he said and changed before meeting everyone in the lobby. Thor and Loki were grinning, holding hands and leaping into the snow like children. Natasha had both her arms looped in Clint's and Bruce's while they all walked around the city. Tony and Steve walked side by side, arms and hands brushing before Tony just swallowed his pride and grabbed his hand but didn't glance up at him, just continued to stare into the stores they passed. But he felt Steve's fingers squeeze his own, allowing his heart to leap. 

It turned out to be more of friends just walking the snowy streets and Tony just went along until Steve made them walk slower and they were farther from the group. 

"So, other than last years incident, why do you hate Christmas?" Steve asked. 

"My family stopped celebrating it when I was kid. Every holiday they spent less and less time with me and more away. All I had was Jarvis and it was only a few years together before he..." Tony's throat closed painfully and he stared hard at the snow falling. "It's useless but I know the team enjoys bonding holidays so..I let it happen."

"But you still dislike it."

"Well, yeah." Tony shrugged, "Probably won't change until I'm dead and gone."

Steve's hand squeezed painfully and Tony made himself look up at the younger man and grinned sheepishly. 

"C'mon, it's true. I'm getting old."

"We all are." Steve whispered. 

Tony snorted, "Not like me. Everyone's in their 30s. I don't know about Thor and Loki...that's probably a mind fuck right there. But I'm old and..." He moved his free hand at Steve. 

"What?"

"You're 26, for Christ's sake, Steve. No way are we growing old.." Tony trailed off. "Forget it. As long as the team lives under my roof, they get to celebrate all the holidays they want."

Steve was silent as they passed Santa's ringing bells, toy stores and people shoving past them with gifts. No one paid attention to Tony Stark and Captain America walking down the road, let alone holding hands. No one gave a disgusted glance towards a younger man and an older looking man holding hands like a couple. Nothing. And that made Tony smile a bit. 

"What do you want for Christmas, anyway?" Tony asked, shoulder brushing against Steve's leather jacket. Steve laughed softly and looked up at the sky before back at Tony. Without thinking, Steve led him to a tiny alley that was hidden from view and pushed Tony against the stone wall, trapping his hands over his head and kissed him with all his might and passion. It wasn't even sweet, not with that sort of power and biting teeth. Tony was instantly hard and groaning without realizing he was in an alley in the middle of the city. One of Steve's rough hands kept him from thrusting against his thigh and he was eternally grateful. 

"You." Steve whispered hotly against Tony's neck. 

"Where's Loki when y-you need him?" Tony growled, pulling Steve hard against him and moaned at the contact. 

Steve pulled away and blinked in confusion, "Why do you need Loki?"

"Teleportation. Duh." Tony replied, breathless and leaned forward to bite hard on Steve's exposed neck. "Wanted to do that since...last year."

"You called?" Loki's silky voice echoed in the alley and Steve and Tony both shouted and sprang apart. "Oh, dear. It's about time."

"Teleportation. Now. Please."

Loki sighed dramatically, "Only because I'm feeling nice." He flicked his wrist and a green mist surrounded Tony and Steve before dumping them directly in Tony's room. 

"That amazing bastard." Tony chuckled but didn't contemplate what to give Loki for Christmas before jumping Steve and ripping off his clothes and maybe let Steve manhandle like he truly wanted.

When it was all over, they were unmovable in the bed. It could've been 5 minutes or 5 hours. 

"So.." Steve let out a breathy chuckle, "Will you enjoy the holiday now?"

"Did you just get me in the Christmas spirit with sex?" 

"Yes, I did," Steve smiled, proudly. "Did it work?" 

Tony lifted Steve's head from his shoulder and kissed him deeply, smooth skin brushing from his shoulders to his hips and he relished the moan that escaped Steve's pouty lips.

"Oh yeah it did. But just to make sure, round two. In the shower." He sprang from the bed and pulled Steve with him. 

So in the end, Tony started to enjoy every stupid holiday for the sake of his team, Steve and even himself. Nothing would be perfect and sometimes he'd refused to place that damn bright star at the top of the tree but he finally felt content. And when Christmas morning rolled around and there were at least six presents waiting for him from every team member and they had dinner and toasted to another happy year, he was finally able to let his past regrets and ill moments go and move on. Happily with Steve and his family.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was not how I wanted it to go but it had different ideas. Not to mention the entire Thor/Loki crap, I don't even ship those two. And well, Loki had to waltz in. Anyway, hoped you all enjoyed either way.


End file.
